First Kiss
by GeekyChic123
Summary: Based on a prompt from Tumblr, "Clintasha Things you said after you kissed me." Just a short, pretty fluffy one shot :)


I did a Tumblr prompt thing, and someone suggested "Clintasha with the prompt 'Things you said after you kissed me." And I wrote this, and don't think it's half bad, so I am posting it here :D Enjoy! Oh, and if any of you want to hit me up on tumblr my username is clintasha-forever

The first time they kissed, was before an undercover mission where they were posing as a couple. They had been discussing the details of the job, laid out the plan, and Clint had brought up the very real possibility that maybe they should show some- affection, for each other during the job, to keep up their covers. Natasha had thought about this for a fleeting second, then shrugged. "Ok, yeah makes sense. What are you thinking, like some hand holding, slow dance together a bit, maybe a kiss or two?"

Clint was surprised at how casually she proposed kissing him, but maybe he shouldn't have been. This was The Black Widow after all, she was probably used to doing more than kissing to maintain a cover. He blinked hard, collected his thoughts before speaking. "Um, I mean- yeah, it might be a good idea. Solidify our background, distract a couple people, I mean we are supposed to be dating. That's the story Coulson set up for us, the idiot. It makes sense we'd kiss at least once."

The archer was blushing a bit talking about this- Not that he wasn't used to kissing people for a mission, but this was different. This was his partner. They'd been working together almost four months, and although she scared the crap out of him at times, and was one of the most terrifying intimidating women Clint had ever met, he would be lying if he said the idea of kissing her had never crossed his mind.

Natasha seemed utterly unfazed by the idea of kissing him though. She just shrugged, and slid a loaded pistol into her handbag, slipped a knife into the holster under her dress. "Ok, yeah makes sense. Want to practice?"

Clint was thrown off by this question. "What? Practice? Excuse me, I think I know a thing or two about kissing." She rolled her eyes at him, "Oh, yeah, I'm sure you have a vast knowledge of kissing. Need me to stroke your ego a bit Barton? Ok, I'm sure you are the best kisser in the world, and kiss a different girl every week. But, you have never kissed me before. And our covers have been in love for months. It might be a good idea to at least try it once, so that we don't look like a couple of kids having their first kiss when we're out there."

Clint was getting flustered and annoyed by this entire conversation. "Wait, what? No! I wouldn't look like that, I don't need practice!"

Then Natasha was suddenly very close to him, and she was smirking, and Clint almost wanted to take a step back, but he was drawn to her, like a moth drawn to a flame.

"Everyone needs practice." She said, and then Natasha's lips were pressed against Clint's.

It wasn't a passionate kiss, but- still, not totally uncaring either. That was strange. Clint had always thought if he did kiss Natasha it would be utterly business like, without emotion or feelings of any kind. The kiss wasn't charged with burning love or anything stupid like that, but still, there was emotion there. Clint felt it. Maybe she did too. But he didn't have time to think about what that emotion was, because they had a job to do, and she was pulling away from him, and he couldn't quite read the look on her face. And the kiss was over, but he swore he could still feel the warmth of her skin, taste her lips against his.

There was a slightly awkward silence for a few beats, before Clint spoke. "Still think I need practice?" Natasha rolled her eyes at him, took out her makeup bag to reapply her lipstick. "I've had worse." Clint couldn't help but grin at this comment, Natasha laughed when she saw his face. "Oh my gosh, don't get a swelled head about it birdbrain. Just because you aren't the worst kisser I've dealt with, does not mean you're the best."

He scoffed, and started collecting things he'd need for the job tonight. "What? Who's the best?!" For a second he wondered if that question was crossing a line. She'd only recently started opening up to him, Clint knew her past was messed up enough that maybe talking about people she'd enjoyed kissing might not be the best idea.

But the question didn't make her close up or retreat into herself, like it might have even a few weeks before. Instead Natasha just chuckled and tossed the makeup bag back onto the table. "Sorry, that information's classified."

Clint accepted this answer, but couldn't quite drop the conversation. "Well maybe we should practice a bit more, so you can teach me how to be better?"

For a second, he really thought she was going to kiss him again. She paused, her eyes darted over to him, there was an unreadable expression on her face. Then she turned away and grabbed the keys to the rental car off of the counter.

"No time now, we have to get going or else we might miss the mark. If you really think you need practice- I guess I could help you with that later.

Review?


End file.
